Twin Terror
by slivle
Summary: New new students are coming to Ouran, Neroska & Neroku Imai. They're the richest twins in Japan, they're just as close as the Hitichins just not THAT close. Neroku is the newest host in the club, Full Summary Inside.


Summary: two new students are coming to Ouran, Neroska and her twin brother Neroku Imai

Full Summary: two new students are coming to Ouran, Neroska and her twin brother Neroku Imai. They are the richest twins in Japan and they are just as close as the Hitachiins, just not THAT close. Neroku is the newest host in the club and his sister hangs around the club a lot too! But the twisted twins come up with a plot to shake things up and possibly break up the "under cover " couple Tamaki and Haruhi.

Slivle- Haruhi, what do you think of me doing the talking scenes chat style like this?

Haruhi- sounds ok but you will have to adapt the original format

Slivle- I have people for that so I think I will try it

Hikaru- come on! You know that me and Haruhi would make a WAY better couple than TamaHaru!!

Slivle- sorry I love HikaRuhi's but for the story it is better this way

Imai's- yeah finally we are in a story and not just voices in your head!

Slive- hey that was confidential! And I think I will make you guys my favorite go to OC's

Imai's- so we can be in more of your stories

Slivle- sure I bet I can find a place for you in my next one-shot

Hotaru- wait I want to be in one of your one-shots can I be in it

Slivle- well ok my next one will be Gakuen Alice

Hikaru- dude can we get to the story

Sliver- fine, disclaimer: I don't have enough brain cells to own Outran High School Host Club so don't think I do, like seriously if an amateur author like me could I would own every anime that I have seen by now

--Monday Morning--

Kyoya "twins,"

Hitaciin's "What boys girls? Spill your guts Kiowa!"

Kyoya- "male and female, Neroku and Neroska."

Honey -"Yeaaaaa more people to eat candy with." while climbing up the dead looking human they call Mori

Tamaki- "Do you think he is host material?"

Kyoya- "Neroku? Sure if there is a dark and disturbing category for hosts."

Imai's in a dark creepy voice- "Yo."

Neroska was wearing a black tube top with a purple under shirt and baggy jeans with a sliver pyramid studded belt. She had waist long jet black hair with purple highlighted bangs covering her left eye. Her ears were both pierced 4 times and she had a lip ring. Neroku was exactly the same accept he was wearing a Slipknot T-Shirt and his hair was shoulder length with green highlighted bangs covering his right eye.

The club immediately backed away, they were quite afraid of the odd pair. Tamaki inched over to his girlfriend,

Tamaki- "I don't like this, he looked at you like, I don't know but I didn't like it, and the way she looked me over ehh" he shuttered "and on top of all that tomorrow is Halloween!"

Haruhi - "Did you hear thunder?"

Neroska in a punk ass voice- "What a warm welcome we've received from the infamous Host Club! Neroku let's blow,"

Kaoru in a hurried voice- "No wait! I know that next Monday is your first day here so let us show you around."

Neroku- "What ev-"

Neroska while dragging him out by his hair- "No, we gotta go."

--In the Hall—

Tamaki while clinging to his girlfriend to protect her from the thunder- "Look I don't like them either but we NEED Neroku as a host so let me keep them."

Haruhi, into Tamaki's chest- "Fine they can stay, until further notice."

Suddenly Kyoya walked out and saw the two clutching each other. As soon as they noticed him they separated at light speed.

-- Incase your wondering, Haruhi and Tamaki are an under cover couple because it would damage the club if they knew that Tamaki was taken and that Haruhi was a girl. Also it would crush Kyoya if he knew because he is obsessed with Haruhi—

Kyoya- "Sorry I can come back if you guys were talking."

Haruhi in a hurried tone - "No, we were finished, what do you need Kiowa?"

Kyoya- "Nothing." turns and slams the door behind him

* * *

--Next Day--

* * *

Honey-"Hey guys!" voice trails off

Honey joined they group of horrified hosts that were staring in disbelief and fear at their beloved room. The Imai's transformed their traditional (boring) room to a gothic abyss. The walls and carpets were black and there were green and purple accents on the walls, and the carpet looked as though there was blood splattered on it. The furniture was also switched out with black and read leather furniture. The Imai's were busy hanging fake spider webs and red streamers all around the room.

Honey- "uhh..."

Mori-"Don't talk. They don't know we're here and I wanna keep it that way."

Neroska-"Yo dumb ass! We know y'all are here but you guys aren't worth me wasting me breath to say good morning and we need to finish decorating."

Haruhi-"What happened to all our old stuff?"

Haruhi stepped foreword and activated a trap. A swarm of corpses fell around her and freaked her out so entirely that she past out and her boyfriend carried her into the hall to wake her up.

Neroku-"That was hillarious I didn't think anyone would fall for that so fast!"

Honey-"That wasn't nice!"

Honey walked forward a few feet and set off another trap. Thousands of live spiders descended upon his head.

Honey-"AHHHHHH! Get them off!!" runs in circles

Hikaru-"Not cool."

Neroska in a snobby voice-"Well wacha gonna do about it? This room is rigged so I wouldn't come 1 step closer if I was you."

* * *

--Later--

* * *

Haruhi-"Please I know it's for the club, but please, PLEASE get rid of them Tamaki."

Tamaki-"We just can't right now. With that not-so-false rumor that we are going out we have been loosing customers and the club can't take it."

While Haruhi is begging Tamaki to get rid of the freaks, Kyoya was associating with the demonic duo.

Neroska-"Wait you only let him in this dumb ass club so we could brake tall boy and the dork?"

Neroku-"So you want us to focus our tricks on them?"

Kyoya-"Yes, then I can get you in the club for real."

Neroska-"Who's to say he'll wanna be in the club?"

Kyoya-"I'll pay double."

Neroska-"He's in"

Neroku in a state of shock-"Errm, sis? I think you just sold me."

Neroska-"Suck it up"

* * *

--Next Day--

* * *

The Imai's were lounging lazily on the new leather furniture when Haruhi burst in.

Haruhi-"I'm so sorry I'm late! Wait what are you doing here I thought Tamaki..." voice trails off and mumbles "that jackass cares more about the club than he does me..."

Neroska-"Well good morning to you too!"

Haruhi once again stepped into a trap, a rope closed around her ankles and jerked her upside down, and scorpions crawled down the rope and over her skin.

Haruhi-"TAMAKI!!"

Neroska-"Don't hold your breath. Tall boy was just here and he told us to tell you that he loves you but the club is very important so you need to deal with your self. After that he went home. Since when were you a girl?"

Haruhi-"That bastard! It's a long story, but I'm in debt to the club so I dress like a guy to get customers, and I think skirts are stupid. Will you please let me down and keep the

Tamaki and the girl thing on the DL."

Neroska-"Fine"

Neroska sent her laky to cut the hanging transvestite down. Neroku came up to her with his knife and while he was cutting the rope he whispered.

Neroku-"I like you so if you and Tall Boy don't work out call me."

Thud went Haruhi and her heart at the same time. The scorpions scattered across the floor and she dashed out of the room in a flash.

* * *

--If you have been wondering where Kaoru, Hikaru, Honey and Mori have been all this time here's your break--

* * *

--2 Hours before school--

* * *

Honey-"Ok, here's the game plan, we run through the room and activate all of the traps so when the others get to school they won't have to deal with them."

--Blink, Blink--

Neroska- "Bad plan! It will take you hours to activate all of our FAB-U-LUS traps."

The others completely ignored her and dashed into the room.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Thud. They fell into a 20' deep whole in the ground.

Hikaru-"Oww, my head" rubs back of head and nudges Honey accidentally.

Honey-"Look dude I don't have my bunny, I am tired, and I am hungry so if you want a fight you got one!"

Hikaru-"Fine, let's go!" stands up and bumps the light switch

Suddenly , the quite freaked out, Kaoru noticed that they were in metal whole and that his twin was going to fight a 2' tall 17 year old and that Mori was in a referee outfit. The two were fighting cartoon style, in a cloudy ball with occasional arms and legs poking out. Then, somehow Kaoru got sucked in and the brawling bunch kept fighting like that for the rest of their lives.

* * *

--Next Day--

* * *

Haruhi-"Tamaki! There you are! I was looking for you all over yesterday. 'Cause I had a run in with the freaks and they were feeding me all these lies, and they told me you went home so I guess that part was true 'cause I couldn't find you any where."

Tamaki in a sullen voice-"Walk with me, they weren't lies, I still love you but the club is just a few dollars from being shut down. I know you knew this but you still pushed them away like a selfish brat. We need Neroku and until you realize how deep in this whole the club really is I don't think we will work out."

Tamaki was too deep in his mind to realize that they walked into the 3rd music room and it was completely back to normal, accept they walked into a cage that was in their old room. Haruhi noticed the Imai's walking by.

Haruhi-"Hey Neroku Neroska! Wow."

They were wearing normal clothes. Neroska was wearing a blue Happy Bunny T-Shirt that said "School Makes Me Throw Up A little" and baggy jeans with blue sandals. Her hair was in a low braid and her bangs were normally colored and clipped in a blue barrette. Neroku was wearing a red and white Polo and baggy jeans with black shoes. His hair was messy and normally colored.

Neroska-"Hey, sorry about this week, it was just a little deal that I made with Kyoya to brake y'all up. Accept in light of recent events it was called off, and all of your debt was paid. Oh! About my brother's clothes, I made him dress like this, he's really emo and creepy like before bouy to make a good impression on the teachers I thought it was best for them to think he is human for the time being."

Haruhi -"So your normal?"

Neroska-"Yeah."

Haruhi-"I kind of work for the club do you want to help out too? I mean since I don't have to dress like a boy anymore I am just a servant."

Neroska-"Ok, sure. Since he is gonna be the newbie of the hosts I'm sure he will want his sister hanging around! Well we have to go! See ya Monday!"

Haruhi-"Wait! Before you leave, when will you let us out?"

Twins in unison-"Not 'till Tall Boy is pregnant!"

The Imai's walked out into the hall and Kyoya joined them and slid his arm around Neroska's waist as she looked behind her to Haruhi and winked.

* * *

--In the Whole--

* * *

Mori-"Stop fighting!! There's an elevator so we can get out now." Looks to the corner at an elevator door

* * *

--In the Cage--

* * *

Haruhi-"I think they were serious."

* * *

Happy Halloween!!


End file.
